


【Fack/Jasher/Foah】Symposium会饮篇

by BlurringST



Category: IT (2017), Shazam! (2019), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: 关键词预警：Underage，严重ooc，流水账，高中生背景，私设多。算是四角恋，自慰有，露骨生殖器官描写有，烂尾有。





	【Fack/Jasher/Foah】Symposium会饮篇

**Author's Note:**

> 有很多奇奇怪怪的双关和玩梗，随缘理解。依旧是相当雷人和狗血的文字，下水道文学。确认过一切关键词可接受后再看，否则辣眼睛作者不负。喜欢请留下点评论plz！

Finn和一只猫做朋友，他们一起长大。

 

夏天总是来的太快，春和它的交接几乎只在日出前的一瞬间才决定。可以说当在春夏交接时还没升起的太阳时薛定谔的，它若柔和，那出来的必定是春日；它若热烈，那出来的必定是夏日。这只是其一，当法国梧桐的叶子开始转向深绿，当冰棍不用Jack伸出他红色的舌头舔一口，糖水就滴到手指上的时候，他最讨厌的时候就到来了。高温把水分与凉爽从万物中蒸发、挤压出来，空气里那些被高温蒸发水蒸气在光线的折射下没有变成彩虹，反而让一切可以被看见的东西都扭曲了。阴影处对于Jack而言没有任何作用，一点不存粹的还透着光线的影子，消弱不了一点来自于他周围沸腾的空气带给他的困扰。

 

他总是最贪凉的那个，他的脂肪层不算厚，却也是爱出汗的那个。每每气温升高一度，他的汗腺总是比温度计还灵敏，啪嗒的一粒汗珠砸在地上留下一个水印，那一定是升温了。要不是母亲说上学穿的正式一点他很乐意穿着无袖背心和短到几乎只遮住臀部的短裤去上课——那一点也不娘娘腔。只要是为了凉快这个男孩愿意做一切事情，他甚至夸张到说过要设计一个移动单人游泳池作为年末科学课的项目。

 

高中住宿制的生活让他不自在，他习惯了放学后就和Finn一起骑着自行车从坡上滑下来，然后松开握住笼头的双手；还有到处乱晃，把整座城市的街道都当作他们竞速的赛道。所以当一切都局限在校园里的时候，精力过于旺盛的男孩们找不到任何可以发泄的地方，他们开始尝试更多的方法，其中不乏去参加一些愚蠢的聚会，然后再和那么一两个女孩调情。对于Jack来说，唯一值得庆幸的是Finn还是他的室友。 双人宿舍意味着每个人都会减少一些私人空间，但是他们就这么一起长大的，这种事情对于Jack或者Finn来说都是习以为常的——他们总是在对方的房间、整座城里度过三点一线每一个假期(如果骑着车在城里乱转算作一点的话)。

 

——————————

 

所以当Finn推门进去，看见一丝不挂的Jack时，他没有说什么。

 

这几乎是他们每个夏天的一部分必经之路。

 

Jack不喜欢穿衣服，尤其是在夏天，他更喜欢像一只动物那样，把他那柔软的，带着初生的纯洁的身体从人工纺织的布料里解脱出来，离开那个闷热而拘谨的茧壳。他就只是一只猫，野性与自然的产物，他的眼睛是阿尔忒弥斯的赠与，危险的而多变棕色，足以敏锐的锁定任何猎物。修长的的带着银色中指戒的手指，还有他的掌纹清晰的手掌（游乐园里的吉普赛女人看过之后对他说，“你来自安达卢西亚”），都是他利爪的一部分，但猫不轻易伸出他们的爪子，他不是老虎或者豹子。他不需要那些花里胡哨的装饰，顶多脖子上一个宣誓所有权的黄铜色的铭牌，虽然那个牌子上的名字谁也不是。但是到目前为止，至少在他十五岁之前的饲主都是Finn。

 

Jack的身上还有着新鲜的水珠，整个人都散发着新鲜的水汽，他的卷发发尾还滴着水，水珠落到他的肩膀上。平日里藏在T恤下的皮肤完全的暴露在空气中，他的肩头甚至都还有着一些雀斑，它们被留在他身上的水珠放大了，看起来有些滑稽。他的乳头很漂亮，小巧而挺立，还有着同样漂亮的粉色乳晕，随着他胸口的起伏，他的那些藏在微微鼓起的小胸脯下的肋骨，也随着他的每一次吸气，从他的皮囊里露出一点儿形状。一床白色的薄毯横在他的腰间——毯子的褶皱随意而带着古希腊式的美感，松松垮垮的几乎遮不住什么，露出了一些他耻骨区的蜷曲的耻毛，但是这也让他的小腹可以完全的吸收空气中的凉意。Finn想，也许他该给Jack一顶月桂编的花冠，然后他就可以真正成为那些碎碎叨叨的老头子们所讨论的至高至美至纯粹的美少年了。

 

Jack翘着两条腿放在床尾的围栏上，要是多给他一副墨镜，他现在就可以出现在加利福尼亚的沙滩上。Finn走过Jack的床边，那两只不安分的脚丫划过Finn的胳膊，然后当Finn走到他自己的床前时，那好动的脚又结结实实踢了Finn的腰心一脚。但是它没有马上离开，它继续顺着脊椎骨下滑到臀部，然后Jack又恶趣味的在Finn不算饱满的屁股上乱踩几脚，勾住他的脖子，在他的肩膀上胡乱咬上几口泄愤，才算是放过他。

 

风从大大开的窗户里吹入，扬起深色的窗帘，亮白色直直的灌进屋子，像是科学课实验中燃烧的镁条，刺眼的、带着特有的气味，每一寸被风触碰过的地方都开始被提纯，干净的如同新生的、温度下降的白矮星。

 

他听见Finn扭动卫生间金属门把手的声音，抬头看了一眼。Finn也盯回去，目光直直指向Jack的小肚子，这只敏锐的小猫很快察觉到了，他摸了摸自己被针对的小肚子，然后舔舔刚才划过他自己皮肤的指尖。没好气的给Finn翻了了一个白眼，竖个中指，然后重新躺下去。Finn同样回以一个中指。这就算是男孩们之间的打招呼了。

 

——————————

 

Finn去冲了个凉，很快，几乎不到几分钟时间，他只是让自来水管里流出来的冷水冲去自己身上的汗渍，香皂胡乱在身上抹几下，然后被流水冲走。他没有急着出去，他低下头打量着自己的身体，他很瘦，瘦的肋骨几乎要戳破他薄薄的一层皮肤，他的关节骨很突出，像是胚胎期的异形。Finn觉得自己就像是一条还没有进烤箱的、奶油手指饼干面，苍白而细长。他在青春期里已经比Jack高了将近一个头，每每他一低头都只能看见藏在Jack一头杂草一样的卷发里那两个发旋。

 

他发育的比Jack更早，不单单是身体，心理也同样。冷水流过他的胸脯，在他的肚子上那个小小的凹槽里打转，然后又在地心引力的作用下下落。他看见自己的阴茎藏在黑色的耻毛下面，新鲜、成熟而直，龟头的尖端有点向内弯曲。他和Jack比过一次。互相攀比生殖器的的大小是青春期男孩最无聊的游戏之一，早发育的Finn确实比Jack那个baby size更大。Jack不屑的嘲笑他说，这将会是海上最好的舵手，然后用他的胳膊肘顶顶Finn的肩膀。

 

他把水调温，手摸下去，想象着自己在弹奏那把吉他，轻轻哼起Calpurnia的歌——那是他的乐队，他最喜欢的那段是他自己写的吉他，在Greyhound那首歌里面。他的猫，他的Jack坐在他旁边，一副子悠闲小憩的样子。粉红色的舌头玩味的舔着他的嘴唇，然后饶有兴致的咬着Finn的手指满足一些幼猫的口欲期需求。他咬得很用力，Finn几乎可以想象到Jack咬着他指根，留下一圈戒指一样的齿痕，每一根神经的疼痛都能激起海浪的愉悦。他们曾经做爱，现在也依然会，那种心跳与炭火紧贴的感受，那种皮下血管里烟花炸裂的感受，那种头骨上伏特加刺穿的感觉。最重要的是这些高温的几乎融化伊卡洛斯的翅膀，蜡滴落在他们两人的身上。他们下落，自由落体。随着三千米高空的云还有Jack放肆的笑声。

 

请不要提起爱，这太荒谬了，皮囊与灵魂的镶合足以证明很多了，那种过于复杂的情感不会在猫的考虑范围之内。

 

他在一团浆糊的脑子里看见Jack的眼睛，圣诞热红酒那样纯粹的甜腻，然后蒙太奇模糊了色彩和猫的瞳孔，出现的又是一双更浅的、几乎金黄的眼珠，眼角下耷而毫无威胁力可言。Noah。图书馆下午四点钟男孩。几乎每天他都可以从乐队排练室的窗子看见Noah，坐在图书馆最靠窗的玻璃下、阳光下。有时他的身边会有朋友，Noah会笑起来像个小孩一样咧嘴；更多时候他只有一个人，安静的翻看着书页，他的头发和睫毛都被弥达斯触摸过，阳光下全是黄金。还有Noah那上唇一点痣，Finn曾经不明白玛丽莲梦露为什么就连肯尼迪也为之着迷，但是那一点痣，说明了一切。这是来自阿芙洛狄忒的诱惑，这将是另一场战争的起源，只为了换取Finn手上的金苹果。

 

但这一切在现在都不再重要了。

 

Finn扬起脖子，他感到他的帆船逆风扬帆，白色的海浪和剔透的翡翠粉末从他身边而过。乐队主唱哼的乱七八糟的音符被淋浴头冲刷的七零八落，外加一些亮黄色与浅红色的呻吟。  
Finn用毛巾草草擦干自己过长的卷发，然后对着镜子把自己身上的水珠全部用毛巾擦干，水蒸气熏的他的皮肤红里发白，他在水中待得太久了，久到他的指腹开始发皱。

 

“你今天真是洗的够久的，Finn！”Jack看着终于从卫生间里出来的Finn，在和他新男友玩闹的同时，抽空吹了个口哨，然后回头和他男朋友接吻。

 

——————————

 

Asher是Jack两个月前在留校察看时认识的，三月的猫咪总是急于寻找一个伴侣。情欲的利箭从来不长眼睛——厄洛斯这个阿瑞斯的孩子捅穿少年人的胸口那两颗热烈的心脏一点都不拖泥带水。

 

那个时间点的校园里除了像他这种被罚留堂的小混蛋，还有的就是刚刚从图书馆里面抬起头的书呆子了。但是Asher两者都不是，他是玛茜小姐的模范学生，是代替她看守一天留堂学生的学生会长。尽管Jack没有告诉Finn他和他这个小男友认识的全部过程，但是不难推测，一定是Jack先干了什么混账事。

 

每次Finn这样说,Jack都会怪叫一声，听起来像小学时候尖声尖气的小姑娘，一点也不像他现在有些变声期沙哑的嗓子，“噢，你就是嫉妒我，你就是嫉妒我，Finny boy”。

 

Asher今天来的格外的早，从Jack脖子、身上几个红色的还带着水光的印子不难看出来，那条搭在他身上的毯子已经落到地上了，他现在真正的一丝不挂，像是宝瓶座的加尼墨德，尽管和Asher比起来，Asher的身材明显更符合那些带着花冠的美少年。他的身材比例还是很接近孩子，尽管他的脊椎足够笔直，但是他微微蹲下，蜷缩着手指，像警惕的猫咪一样蓄势待发。Asher给Finn胡乱打了个招呼，就专心致志的试图去抓住准备开溜的Jack。这个标致的白马王子还不太习惯他这个小男朋友是只猫咪的事实，手忙脚乱的试图给他套上衣服，结果不过是在小小的双人宿舍内来了一场猫和老鼠罢了。

 

“你来的挺巧，我们正缺一只米高梅的狮子做开场。”

 

Finn早就习惯了Jack的这张吐着蛇信子的嘴，有的时候他觉得那个Beep Beep Richie的角色该属于Jack,“Jack，闭嘴，有你自己开场足够了。”

 

“嗷！Finn，my boy，你又在嫉妒我，你那双绿眼睛又在看着我！”Jack叫起来，finn觉得这句话听起来有点儿奇怪，毕竟Asher才是他们三个人中有着一双绿眼睛的那个。

 

“所以——那个Noah怎么样了最近！？”Jack贴着Asher的胸口，鱼一样的从他的男友怀里滑走。

 

Jack提起Finn最近身边的那个出现频率很高的男孩Noah，Finn也不认输，争锋相对的念出Asher这个名字。两个男孩又吵起来，要不是Jack现在还要防着来自于Asher对他的进攻，他可能已经和Finn凑到一团，互相扯着对方狮子鬃毛一样的蓬松卷发。

 

“哈，哈哈哈，Ashey poo 你抓不到我的,咯咯咯……”Jack咯咯笑起来，Asher又一次抓住了他，乘机攻击这个小男孩的腋窝——挠痒痒。

 

Jack从Asher的手臂下滑过，不嫌事大的用舌头在Asher的手臂上留下一条水痕。Asher的 手臂向下一捞，篮球的技巧并不适用于拦截下Jack。

 

Finn看见Asher依旧手足无措的傻笑着像小处男一样无法应对Jack那些小伎俩，当然他相信这个男孩有他独特的方法收拾Jack，或者说他将会慢慢发现那种方法。

 

——————————

 

Asher确实知道，这个天不怕地不怕的小猫咪的尾椎骨和后颈实际上很敏感，和所有的猫科动物一个模样。

 

实际上自从和Jack确认了关系之后，Asher自己也不得不承认自己被Jack这个小疯子带着到处疯。前十六年他过在真空里面，他的女友、他的家人无一不是标准而天真的美国童话式的。Jack算是他身边为数不多的变数之一，他彻底激活了Asher那些隐藏了十六年的恶作剧因子和不安因子。

 

这个男孩有着太多奇思妙想和惊人的胆量与调情手法，他拉着Asher在教室后的盆栽叶子后面亲吻，在上课时坐在他后排、用脚尖在他的脊椎骨尾部打圈，甚至有时翘了课跑到Asher的选课教室，藏在桌子下、每当Asher弯腰捡笔就把他拉入一个缠绵。荷尔蒙在他们的脑子里叫嚣，炸开明快的、高覆盖力的颜料，那些彩色蒙在他们的视网膜前面，融化、奔腾在他们的血管里。不需要榭寄生的证明，他们可以在任何一片叶子下亲吻，它们都是高贵的造物，都带着神的赐福。

 

总所周知，厄洛斯是阿芙洛狄忒和阿瑞斯的产物，他和丘比特截然不同，在歌颂爱情、情欲至高的同时也会带来战争挑起年轻人的血性与野性。两个高中男孩无可避免的滚上了床，这是Asher的第一次。他就算好好地听了生理课，但这不代表他在脑袋上蒙了麻袋的情况下想的起来。每一个内心有火焰的年轻人在床笫上都是瞎子。Jack的脸就贴在他的脸旁边，那双亮晶晶的融化了巧克力糖浆的眼睛就在他的旁边。Asher喜欢甜食，尤其是巧克力，Jack总让他想起他只吃过一次的那种胡椒巧克力，刺激着味蕾的同时却带来果香与巧克力馥郁的甜。他看着Jack的眼睛，只是看着，一种牵引力把他向Jack拉近那里是磁场的中心。Asher看得清他的每一根睫毛，脸上每一个活泼的斑点，还有他们头顶白炽灯落在里面的倒影。水边的纳西索斯总是在提醒人们，不要长久的注视，不要看向灵魂最纯净、最尖锐的地方；长久的凝视会让你忘记、让你跌入兔子洞，让深陷而无法自拔，随着漩涡消失，直至一切都被所凝视的填满。

 

Jack亲吻他的脸颊，像是最简单的友谊之吻，但是他也会去吻他的唇，他的鼻尖，他的额头。这只年幼的猫的亲吻像是玩耍，随心所欲的落下或轻或重的吻。他的爪子抓着Asher的手臂，整个人跨坐在他的临时饲主身上，尽可能的给自己找一些乐子。

 

Asher感到柴郡猫的尾巴在他的小腿肚上拂过，或者那是Jack的尾巴，他分不清梦境与现实，至少在这一刻中他不需要。他坐起来把Jack压倒在纯白色的床单上，用力撕咬他的脖颈，这是猫科动物之间的打斗，这是两只雄性相遇时自然法则引导的好战心。阿瑞斯站在他们的床头看他们扭打，他的长矛锋利而危险，只要向下一寸，这两个男孩就会被划得鲜血淋漓。阿芙洛狄忒的手指指向他们，带着美与脆弱的鲜花与藤蔓挡住阿瑞斯的矛尖，让他们的性爱被装饰的美好而鲜活。

 

他们只是古典主义油画的一部分，就连Asher肩膀上的汗滴，Jack不成形状的喘息，都是至上的。他们接吻，用舌头做戏，他们做爱，腿交缠在一处脚尖紧绷。电流与火花由他们的生理盐水作为媒介而通电，在他们的皮肤上发出噼里啪啦的声音，连带着刺激两颗心脏的生物电流。

 

这种奇特的令人汗毛树立的感觉依然存在在Asher和Jack之间，他害怕来自于Jack的触碰与抚摸，这让他感到爱，过于危险的爱。只要一个拥抱，他们就会陷入泥潭。这就算是他们的感情了。

 

——————————

 

好在夏风足够热烈，吹起了窗帘，带着石蜡熔点的温度倒灌进入室内。他和Jack黏糊在一起已经够久了，火舌同时从他和Jack中间窜起来，燎过他们的汗毛与皮肤。夏天这样像冬眠的熊一样粘成一团还是太热了。Jack伸手把Asher从自己身上推开，然后不顾一切冲到卫生间里，打开水龙头让冷水带走他体表一切多余的温度。

 

卫生间的门在惯性作用下关上，发出重重的响声，如同五月艳阳空中的一道闪电，切开了整个房间，把Finn和Asher留在一处。Asher依旧不会如何处理与Finn相处时空气中尴尬的氛围，他依旧对这个陪伴着Jack长大的男孩抱有一定的敌意。

 

“一个偷走了有主人的宠物猫的人。”，他想Finn大概也会这样想他，就算那只猫是自己跑走的，没有人可以左右Jack的想法。这只猫很清楚自己是被宠爱的，他可以肆无忌惮躺在Asher身上，也可以毫无顾忌的挂在Finn的脖子上，无论他玩再过火，再如何走在岌岌可危的绳子上，但是他可以肯定这两个男孩谁也不会粗暴的对待他。Jack已经完全被他们宠坏了，这大概也是Finn和Asher为什么至今没有像所有被爱情冲昏头脑的男孩一样，笨拙、幼稚又愚蠢的丢进学校操场的沙坑里打一架。

 

一个极冰的还带着冷水珠的圆柱体贴在了Asher的背上——那是一听可乐，刚刚从冰箱里面拿出来，易拉罐的红色塑料外皮上渗出的水珠都只是细小的，还没有大水珠下滑的水痕迹。Asher伸手接过，然后拉开冰凉的铝拉环，二氧化碳从易拉罐沉重的内部气压汇总释放出来，冒出滋滋的细小的气泡声。

 

他喝了一口，然后抬头看着Finn，这个男孩已经换好了泳裤，巨大而傻气的、亮黄色的塑料潜水眼镜挂在他的脖子上，手腕上挂着带有他们乐队的标志的牛皮绳。他的肩膀上还带着几个牙印，一对虎牙的留下的红色凹槽格外的深，一看就知道出自Jack这只尖牙利爪的小猫之嘴。

 

“也许你也该去换身衣服了，等Jack出来我们就出发。”Finn的眼睛直视着Asher，Asher第一次注意到这个男孩的嗓音多么适合80年代风格的摇滚乐，带着一点沙哑的蜂鸣和一点被压缩成一片的尖锐来。

 

“额，Finn，你说的对，我该去了。”Asher有些手忙脚乱的回复，他拿着他的游泳裤和Jack丢给他的沙滩花衬衫，有些窘迫的转过身去背对着Finn。

 

沉默比光更快的填满了整个屋子，除了Jack在卫生间冲凉发出的水声以外，主卧室的两个男孩分别坐在两张床上，用两对漂亮的蝴蝶骨面对着对方。水声从他们中间流过，Jack就是那条连接与隔绝他们的河，把他们分开两岸；磕他们本就没有关联，又是水将他们徒劳的连接。终究河流会向一个方向拐弯，或者一直流向海边，回归到白色的海浪与深蓝色的盐水。

 

Finn低头摆弄着他的手表——白色的表盘和有些磨损的皮表带，然后他站起来大喊，向卫生间那扇有些掉漆的梨黄色木门。

 

“Jack Dylan Grazer！快点，我们得在日落前赶到海边！”

 

—E N D—


End file.
